


The Ghost King in the Land of Sun

by Erica45



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, I don't know, I think?, M/M, Slow Burn, and i'm not sure how much Will Solace will actually be in it, i saw a connection between Varian and Nico and went with it, this will be kinda long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica45/pseuds/Erica45
Summary: life has been great for Rapunzel since she found her family. Granted not everything has gone smoothly, with her not knowing everything about being a princess but she was making it work.Even getting her long golden hair back didn’t cause her too much worry, she was with people she knew loved her.It was going fine till she met someone that seemed to not be from her world.





	1. Unknown Guest

“Thanks Cassandra,” Rapunzel sighed as she closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air around them. “I needed a day out.”

Her short haired handmaid/personal warrior laughed and gilded her horse around a puddle in the road. “Believe me, Raps - I also needed a break from Eugene’s winning.”

Giving her a look of reproach she trusted Max to guild them out of the muck, “He wasn’t winning… just vocal with his complaints.”

Snorting Cassandra shot back, “A pretty way to say winning.”

Rapunzel huffed, unable to dispute that. Her boyfriend had been quite loud for the past few days, complaining about the onslaught of rain that had been falling on the kingdom, saying that it was almost as bad as snow. It still hasn’t cleared up but it had leased enough for Rapunzel and Cassandra to consider an outing. With cloaks keeping them from the damp the two of them were about an hours ride from the castle, enjoying not being cooped up inside.

Suddenly feeling a spur of giddy energy Rapunzel sent her friend a cheeky grin. “Race you to the farms!” then without any other warning kicked Max into a gallop, who complied with a joyous whinny.

“Are you sure that the best idea?” Cassandra started but Rapunzel and Max were already out of earshot. With nothing else to she followed after her charge. The rain made the run slippery and the two of them had a harder time seeing where they were going but Rapunzel let out a whoop of joy as they reached the top of a hill with her contagious laughter gilding her friend down the hill. She continued to voice her merriment till Max did an exaggerated stop next to a old farmhouse that she’d labeled the finishing point.

Still smiling broadly Rapunzel jumped off of Max and turned to scratch his chin, congratulating him on a wonderful run. He tossed his head at her as if to say, what did you expect? However he quickly lowered his neck for more scratches.

Cassandra came up to them more slowly and stop alongside them. Cassandra looked the Princess over and raised a brow. “Your going to need a bath.”

Rapunzel blinked then glanced down, her bare feet were covered in mud and her legs had splatters on them. Unable to hold back a snort she grinned at her friend, “Bubbles.”

Cassandra groaned and glared at her. “We’re using less bubble soap this time.”

Rapunzel laughed at her decree remembering the last time she’d had a bubble bath. She’d been in awe of it all, since Mother Gothel had never spent a penny on sure luxuries. The first time she saw them Rapunzel had dived into it still with her dress on and proceeded to add more of the soap into the water. She’d flooded the whole bathroom with bubbles.

No longer being able to be stern with her charge Cassandra rolled her eyes and tugged at her rains, “Come on, we should be getting back to the Castle.

“In a bit.” Rapunzel promised and started for the broken down gate for the farmhouse.

“Raps no, we need - uuuurrrrggg!” Cassandra groaned and dismounted, “Why does she have to explore everything she comes across?” However despite her grumbling she followed her princess in to the old house. The rotting wooden floors cracked as the two of them entered the main space, where furniture and household items lay abandoned.

Going over to the cold hearth Rapunzel dusted an ratty doll whose crimson yarn hair was starting to fall out. “It looks like they just… left. Do you know what happened to them?”

Cassandra sighed and looked around the desolate building. “The kingdom can’t provide for everyone.” she answered sadly then walked over the fire picker and curiously picked up an old sword that was propped up there. Wiping the dust off she squinted at the metal, “Odd shape for a sword,” she muttered and ran her glove down the leaf like shape of the blade. “And this looks like bronze. There haven’t been any bronze swords made in years. Everyone switched to steel and iron.” Watching her Rapunzel shrugged as Cassandra backed up and started to swing it experimentally. The familiar swoosh filled the air as she swung but stopped when she hear a curious hum coming from the weapon and blinked when it glowed a bit in the dim light.  
“Stranger and stranger,” she muttered and swung it again, the hum becoming stronger. Frowning she took off her glove and ran her finger over it, flinched a bit when the sword dug a bit too deep into her flesh. A drop of blood fell from her finger and hit the tiles around the hearth. Rapunzel gasped but she waved away her concern. Bringer her finger to her mouth she stopped the scratch from bleeding and muttered, “Its so old but still sharp…”

As Cassandra frowned at it Rapunzel approached her, “Can I see it?”

“Raps, it’s a sword. Your better with a - alright, take it from my hands; go ahead.” Cassandra huffed as the princess lifted it so she could look closer at it. Crossing her arms she watched Rapunzel clumsily swing it, causing the hum again. She did it a couple of times then finally let the ring fade out. “Hum,” she huffed and shrugged.

Shaking her head Cassandra took it from her, “We can examine it later, Varain would love to take a look at it. We should be getting back to the castle.”

“Fiiiine.” Rapunzel huffed and followed her outside, where it was still raining. They had just mounted again when an eerie wail started to surround them. Clutching the rains Rapunzel looked around, “Does this normally happen when it rains a lot?”

Looking around Cassandra’s face tightened. “No,” she admitted causing a shiver to crawl up Rapunzel’s spine.

Clearing her throat she hunched in the saddle, “I think your right. Let’s get back to the castle.” Cassandra nodded and they both urged their horses forwards. It rode in silence for a bit, granted it was hard to talk as that wail rose and fell around them. They had just gotten back onto the road then fog descended on them and they couldn’t see anything more then a few paces.

“Great.” Cassandra took the lead with a huff and looked back at her friend, “We’ll be fine as long as we go slow. I know you’re not used to traveling in fog; just make sure that you can see me.” she smiled when she got the small nod that she was hopping for then Cassandra started to lead them back home.

They hadn’t gone for then a few meters when an unearthly scream shook the air, causing their horses to prance and whinny. Max quickly gained his head again and looked around for an enemy if there was one. Cassandra followed his example, drawing her sword as they stood their ground. Tightening her grip on the hilt Cassandra searched for anything in the fog.

They sat there in strained silence then a dark shape moved and Cassandra sprang off her horse and drew her sword down in a quick slice, making Rapunzel jump when there was a metallic clang. Cassandra bounced back and help her sword ready, “Who’s there?”

“You’re not a _Empousa_ ,” was her answer as the fog parted enough so the two woman could see their attacker. They both blinked when a young man stood there, one arm lowering a pitch black sword as his left hand clutched a seeping wound on his arm. He looked half-dead with his skin a shocking pale and eyes heavy with exhaustion.

Shocked by his appearance Cassandra slightly lowered her sword. “Emmwhatta? What’s that?”

Frowning the boy blinked a couple of times, mouthing something but he stumbled and had to use his sword as a crutch. “How can a daughter of Aries not know a _Empousa_?” he slurred before his legs gave out from under him and he fell onto his side.

“Daughter of Aries?” Cassandra muttered then gasped when Rapunzel slipped from her saddle. “Where do you think you’re going?”

The princess looked at her reproachfully as she knelt next to the small swordsman. “He’s hurt.” Then before Cassandra could answer she placed a gentle hand on his heaving chest, “Are you alright?”

Black eyes sliding towards her the boy huffed, “Do I look alright?” then surging upwards he tried to stand. “I have to catch it, before it hurts anyone else.”

“Whoa,” Rapunzel clutched his shoulder and forced him down, “You’re not going anywhere like this.”

He groaned in pain as he flopped back down and looked at her again, his eyes trailing her long hair. Smirking slightly he muttered, “You must be a child of Apollo…” before his eyes rolled back and he went limp in her arms.

 

“Tell me why we brought this kid to the castle again?” Cassandra demanded her arms crossed.

She got a scoff from her friend as Rapunzel tucked the blanket around the boy. “What would you have done? Left him to die in the rain?”

Frowning with distaste Cassandra opened her mouth but Eugen interrupted where he was lounging in a nearby chair, “I wouldn’t put it past her. She’s a cold blooded cobra.”

That earned him a glare for both of them then they ignored the innocent ‘what?’ that followed.

Standing at the foot of the bed where the boy laid Cassandra continued to scowl at Eugene but then turned her attention to the kid. Laying in the white linens with his bandaged arm over the sheets he seemed even more gaunt and pale then when they found him in the fog. The dark bags under his eyes and his midnight hair made his skin look like a corpse. The only why she knew that he was alive was that his chest slowly rose and fell. His non injured hand was resting there and she blinked when she saw a silver ring at the base of his index finger. It was carved into a grinning skull which for the strangest reason made a shiver run down her spine.

Shaking it off Cassandra turned her attention to the black blade in her hands. Even though she was in her handmaid's gab again she wore her heavy gloves because the moment she had touched it without them it felt like she was touching ice, burning her fingers with cold fire. Unsettled she walked over to the open area and did a couple of swings. The other two watched her but they all cringed when a deathly feeling sunk into their skins.

“Alright,” Eugene admitted, “she may have a point here Blondy. This kid is unsettling, even though I’ve never heard him speak.”

“But that’s just it,” Rapunzel argued, “we don’t know him. Just because he feels creepy to us doesn't mean that he is?” What she was saying sounded noble and thoughtful but how it trailed off into a question had her two friend raising eyebrows at her. She sighed and shifted to face both of them, “Look, if he turns out to be a bad person I'll help you two throw him out a window.”

“Good to see you have at least a little common sense.” Cassandra smirked as she lowered the sword again and looked at its hilt. Obviously she didn’t see anything there that might answer anything because she sheathed it again in disgust. She was just placing it onto a nearby table when the boy groaned. They all jumped and snapped around to look at him.

He’d raised his free hand to this head and was grimacing as he fought to open his eyes. As he woke, blinking Cassandra walked to the head of the bed, ready to draw her sword if need be. Rapunzel on the other hand leaned in and looking into his eyes when he fully opened them. Cassandra noticed with a hint of amusement that his near black eyes went along with his colour scheme.

Unaware of her amusement Rapunzel leaned back a bit when he shifted away from her, “Who are you?”

“You don’t remember us?” Rapunzel asked, stunned.

The boy frowned at her then gasped, “the _empousa_!” and sat up so quickly that he had to clutch his head.

“Whoa there,” Rapunzel scolded and grabbed his shoulder to steady him, “You lost a lot of blood. You shouldn’t move that quickly.”

Recovering the boy grimaced and gently pushed her hands away, looking around. His gaze was calculating and weary as he surveyed his surrounding. Watching him Cassandra instantly realized that this kid had seen combat, and a lot of it. No one could asses their environment in such a way without having been. And it didn’t escape her that he instantly found his sword as he looked around. This made her even more weary of the kid.

“Where am I?” he finally asked returning his dark eyes to the princess.

Eugene was the one who answer as he flopped onto the end of the boy’s bed, “You’re in the beautiful royal castle of Corona. And I must stay it's the best one I've been in.”

“Eugene,” Cassandra scolded, alarmed that he would give it away so quickly however she was surprised that the kids face portrayed more alarm then she felt.

His eyes darting around he repeated, “Royal Castle? Corona? Where?”

Frowning Rapunzel leaned into his vision, “You’ve never heard of Corona?”

“Uhhh… no,” he admitted, “This isn’t a prank is it?”

Growing more and more confused Cassandra relaxed a bit, “Prank? Why would we be pranking you?”

The boy blinked at her and looked around again, “Am I really in a castle?”

“Yup,” Eugene cheerily informed him, popping the p. “What, there aren’t any castle where you come from?”

The boy hesitated then shook his head, “In a word; no.”

They sat in silence for a moment until it became obvious that he wasn’t going to elaborate and Rapunzel pop in, “That’s ok! I’d never seen one either until a few months ago! I’m Rapunzel by the way. This is my boyfriend Eugene and this is Cassandra.”

The boy’s eyes flicked to each of them as she introduced them. “Charmed,” he muttered then offered, “I’m Nico.”

“Nice to meet you Nico!” Rapunzel declared cheerily, leaning on the bed and bouncing a bit. Nico winced at the jarring to his arm and looked down at his wrapping, blinking like he just noticed that he was injured.

“Oh, we found you like that,” Rapunzel informed him, looking at bit worried as he lightly touched the wraps.

“Apparently after you attack them,” Eugene added, his face going a little hard.

Nico’s eyes flicked up to the man then around the room, “I wasn’t after them. Did I have a bag with me?”

“Why?” Cassandra asked, drawing his attention as the other two stared at him. For a second he was silent as he regarded her and as the kept eye contact the hairs on the back of her neck started to rise. Getting the full force of his gaze she realized that he knew that she didn’t trust him and was assessing her accordingly. Gathering this she decided she did not want to be this kids enemy. Then she blinked and scowled, he looked half dead and maybe 100 pounds light; why was he unnerving her like this?

“Please,” he asked shattering their connection. She looked again into his eyes and saw no malice there, even if he creeped her out. Hesitating she looked over to her Princess and only moved when Rapunzel gave her a nod. Nico noticed this exchange with a frown then blinked it away when Cassandra moved. Leaning down she grasped the weird bag with two straps and placed it beside him.

Thanking her he pulled it closer to him and opened the flap at the top, pulling loose the drawstring as he did so. Reaching in he pulled out a small, weirdly clear bag with something that looked like fudge in it. His eyes nervously flicking around to them he open it and broke off a small piece, popping it into his mouth before closing it again. As he chewed and swallowed they watched in bafflement as he seem to relax a great deal.

“What’s that?” Nico’s eyes snapped open at Eugene’s question and he covered it protectively with his hands.

Pushing it back into his bag he didn’t look at them, “Ambrosia. It's… a kind of medicine where I come from.” The way he said it left no room for questions as he snapped the string shut and clipped the flap closed.

The three adults regarded each other before Cassandra crossed her arms and stated, “I have questions.”

Surprisingly Nico’s lips twitched into a small smirk and he looked up at her again, “No doubt.”

Refusing to be intimidated by a kid who wasn’t even trying she lifted her chin and asked, “What were you hunting?”

Nico sighed and seemed to grow tired. “I was after an _Empousa_ ,” he started then paused, his eyes flicking around them, clearly debating how much to tell them. Finally he continued, “ _Empousi_ are dangerous creatures where I come from. Creatures that prey on young men for their blood.”

“That sounds like a Vampire,” Eugene joked then grew worried when Nico just stared at him. “You’re not seriously saying that you’re hunting a vampire!”

Nico didn’t answer him and looked at Cassandra, “Look, I know what I’m saying sounds impossible; I don’t blame you. But trust my word when I say I don’t want to harm any humans here.”

“Is it just me that’s finds it weird how he specifies ‘humans’?” Eugene asked none too quietly as Cassandra stared down at him.

Nico didn’t acknowledge that he had talked and focused on Cassandra. Finally she sighed, “Alright. I get it. Now tell me more so I can help you.”

Blinking Nico sputtered as Rapunzel clapped her hands in merriment, eager to help anyone. Nico ignored the princess as his eyes turned hard. Well, harder than they already were. “No.”

Slightly amused that this kid (even though he gave her the creeps) was trying to boss her around Cassandra smirked. Shifting her stance to one that was more commanding she glared back at him, “Yes. Look, I don’t doubt that you're capable but you’re injured and as you said; not from here. I know the terrain, you do not.”

Nico continued to glare but his mouth twisted in a way that she knew she was getting to him, like how she got to her father then he was being particularly stubborn. It surprised her to see a familiar trait in someone she just met. She also could tell that he needed a little more convincing, “I’m not telling you not to hunt this thing. But you said yourself that this thing feeds off of people; it’s part of my job to keep the citizens of Corona safe.”

He full on scowled at her then and muttered, “Fine.”


	2. Unknown Threat

Cassandra full on smirked and Nico gave her a glare but Rapunzel clapped her hands, drawing their attention. “Now that that’s settled, when was the last time that you ate?”

Nico blinked at the question then his eyes drifted to the left. “Uhh…,” he thought for a second then shrugged, giving her a sheepish look. That got him a disapproving frown from her as Rapunzel put her hands on her hips.

Looking over at Cassandra she opened her mouth but the handmaid cut her off. “Got it Raps.” She then looked over to Nico, “Is there anything you want?” When he gave a negative she rolled her eyes and moved to the door, opened it and murmured to the person outside. Obviously she got the answer she wanted and quickly returned to the bed, adopting an authoritative stance again. Which, Rapunzel noticed with a bit of amusement was completely wasted on Nico; he just stared back at her with half lidded disinterest.

Not liking the air that the two of them were giving off Rapunzel sat up straighter, “Soooo… where do you come from Nico? The place that has no castles?”

The young teen blinked and glanced at her, unease seeping into his eyes. He regarded the three of them with guarded caution for a moment before he offered, “It’s called America.”

Frowning Rapunzel looked over to Eugene, “I’ve never heard of that.”

“Neither have I Blondie,” he reassured her, also answering her silent question, giving the boy an odd look. “And I’ve been around most of the known area.”

Nico turned and gave the man a dry look. “Just because you’ve never heard of it doesn't mean it doesn't exist.”

“Oh sure,” Eugene agreed. “Like empu-vampires-things.”

Nico groaned and gave him an unamused glare. Looking at her boyfriend Rapunzel was surprised that he swollowed thickly under the kids dark look. It wasn’t like she didn’t feel the… unnatural energy around this kid but she didn’t think that it would affect him so much. Also its not like she didn’t feel what they were feeling but clearly not as much as the other two. 

A rustle of cloth interrupted her thoughts and she looked over to see Nico sliding out of the bed. Startled she stood up as well, “Where do you think you’re going?”

With Cassandra watching him carefully he walked into the center of the room and he shot Rapunzel an blank look, “Nowhere important. I’m just tired of laying down.”

“But with the amount of blood you lost-” Rapunzel started but cut off when Nico smirked at her.

“I’m fine Rapunzel,” he told her and stretched his arms over his head to prove his point.

They stared at him for a moment before Cassandra said, “That injury should make that impossible.”

“I heal rather quickly,” Nico assured her, his eyes mildly amused.

“I see,” she murmured and eyed the scars that covered his skin. There were a few on his face, one marring his eyebrow, reaching down to his cheekbone. To get at his wound they’d removed the odd coat that he’d been waring and they’d seen that it wasn’t the first one he got on his arms; there was at least a dozen.

As they watched Nico rolled his shoulders and looked around the room again, his eyes lingering on his sword. Cassandra picked up on this too and subtly (maybe not so much cause Rapunzel noticed) placed herself between the two. “So are you any good with your sword?”

Nico raised a brow at her and shot back, “You carry one. I assume you can use it.”

Eugene snorted at Cassandra's expense as she scowled at Nico. Switching track she crosses her arms. “Alright. What metal is it? I never seen any like it and…” she trailed off, like she didn’t want to say how much it unnerved her. 

Watching him however Rapunzel gathered that Nico knew exactly what she was getting at and kept his face blank. “It's forged from Stygian Iron. And it does that to people who are not children of… my home.”

“Never heard of it,” Cassandra muttered but nodded, her scowl lessening apparently put more at ease because he was actually answering questions. “So anyone who is not from where you are feels like their soul is getting sucked out when they touch this thing?”

Rapunzel gasped and stared at her, unaware that it had that effect on her. Pausing in testing his arm out he looked up at her, his eyes unreadable. “You touched it with your bare hands?”

Everyone immediately noticed his shift and Rapunzel sent Cassandra a worried look as she stood taller. Keeping concern free from her features she narrowed her eyes at him, “What of it?”

Nico took that as a yes and held out his hand, “May I see?”

Cassandra hid her hands in her pockets, “Why?”

Annoyance crept into Nico’s face but before he could say anything Rapunzel interrupted, “Cassandra.” The warrior blinked and stared at her friend in shock, rarely hearing a sleely tone from the princess. Searching her face she noticed it again in the hard edges of her face. 

Glaring at her friend Cassandra started to take off her gloves, snapping her hands free, “Yes your Highness.”

Nico’s eyes flickered to Rapunzel as she winced, his brows twitching but if he was surprised by the title he gave no other sign and waited for Casandra to give him her hands. She did not look happy about it as he regarded her hands, seeing the slight burns that covered her palms. 

He didn’t look at them for long before he sighed with relief and let her go. “You didn’t get affected to much. The coldness should fade in a day or two.”

Released cassandra rubbed her hands together, a frown pulling at her face. “Why did it do that to me?”

Nico groaned and tapped his bare feet against the tiled floor. “It's hard to explain.”

“Try us,” Eugene told him. “I'm not saying we're the smartest people around but I’m fairly certain that we can wrap our heads around a temperamental sword.”

“It's the metal, and it’s not temperamental,” Nico snorted. “Its…” he stopped and sighed, frowning unhappily. They sat in silence for a moment as Nico thought of a way to explain it. 

They never got around to it though because the door opened and a butler came in pushing a cart into the room, “You requesting lunch Your Highness?”

Getting up and going over to the man Rapunzel smiled, “Yes - thank you Gale.”

“Your quite welcome Your Highness,” the man bowed then began setting the small table in the room with the food and dishes he’d brought. Stiffly Cassandra went over to help him. Rapunzel was just about to join when she noticed Nico still looking at his sword, now unguarded. She was just about to say something to him when he turned away and found his boots instead.

He was just finishing lacing them when Cassandra called them for food. Eugene plopped down with enthusiasm as Rapunzel and Nico wandered over. They ate their lunch is relative silence until Eugene spoke up, “So, how are we going to hunt this vampire?”

“It’s an Empousa,” Cassandra scolded him as Nico looked up and swallowed his mouthful.

Wiping a hand over his lips he nodded, “She’s right, and it’s best if there is as little men then as we can manage.”

“But you’re a guy,” Eugene objected, “And it's not like I want to hunt this thing but now I’m a little insulted.”

Nico smirked, “There’s no need to be. Empousa normally hunt men for their blood which to them is like their life. You would just be target; I know how to kill these things.”

Sputtering Rapunzel looked up at him, “Kill? Is that necessary?”

Nico paused. “Extremely.” His eyes flicked up to hers and Rapunzel gulped as she stared back. The feeling of unnaturalness that had hung over him had faded as they’d talked but now as she watched him it came crashing back. His eyes were like shattered glass, a dark void looking back at her. Like the broken mirror when Mother… she gasped when he blinked and again she was just looking into black eyes that were too sad for their own good.

The hairs on her arm standing on end she gulped, “Are they that dangerous?”

“Yes and no.” Nico admitted.

“Oh that explains so much!” Eugene said cheerfully and popped a grape into his mouth, also of which earned him a swat from Cassandra.

“Ignore him,” she told Nico, “He’s a master of sarcasm.”

Surprisingly this drew a small smirk from him, “I’ve gathered. Yes they are dangerous but only to some people. Men are more at risk, although I've heard some of them like women instead. They are less dangerous to mor- your people then then are to mine. They tend to hunt my kind.”

“Ok, you’ve been saying a lot of stuff about your people being different than us; what makes it that way?” Rapunzel asked, drawing his eyes again.

Nico chewed on his lip for a moment. “Bloodline.” He mopped up the last of his meal and gave them an honest look.

“Like a royal bloodline?” Eugene asked, glancing at Rapunzel.

Nico pressed his lips into a line and tilted his head to side to side, “Basically yes.”

“That’s not cryptic at all,” Cassandra deadpanned.

Nico rolled his eyes at her then got up with another stretch, “Thank you for the food, Your Highness.”

Startled Rapunzel got up as well with a laugh, “Please just Rapunzel, you’re not even one of my subjects.”

“Got it,” Nico said then looked over to Cassandra, “How soon can we start hunting?”

Cassandra smirked her amusement then looked over at Rapunzel, “Get him to the courtyard; I’ll meet you there.”

 

Cassandra left shortly after, leaving Nico in the princesses care, although she did take the black sword with her. She trotted her way back to her room, quickly changing into her fighter’s gear before leaving again. She made her way to the courtyard and propped Nico’s sword against the wall. She was just about to turn away when she noticed that she’d put it next to the bronze sword. In the commotion of getting Nico medical help she’d discarded it there.

Looking at it again she noticed odd letters running down the blade, wondering why she hadn’t seen it before. She picked it up and squinted at the engraving. She was just starting to think she could read it when door burst open.

Looking up she saw Rapunzel skip into the soaked courtyard and spin in the rain. Putting the sword down she smiled at the childish antics of her princess, not in a negative way, just innocent. Eugene however grumbled darkly and stomped over to the horse stalls and stood out of the rain even if it was a little more than a drizzle.

However her attention sharpened when Nico entered, an odd smile on his face as he watched the princess. It was almost… wishful? No, sad was the better word for his expression but there was longing there too.

She was trying to figure out why looked like that when he spotted her. His features darkened, not in anger but just... less kind. Under his gaze she straightened and walked over to him. When she reached him he looked up at her, “When are we headed out?”

Cassandra’s eyes flicked down to his, holding it for a moment before she walked over to weapon rack and took out two swords. Returning she flipped one for and offered it to him, hilt first. “Depends. You never really answered my question.”

His eye twitched in annoyance but took the sword from her. He backed away and began swinging it experimentally. Lowering it he tilted the hilt up to face him. “It's slightly unbalanced.” 

Cassandra hid her approval and swung her own sword. Nico’s eyes snapped to her, his instincts obviously kicking in because he retreated a few steps and lifted his sword slightly; not at ease but not aggressive either. They regarded each other for a moment but neither of them moved till Rapunzel had joined Eugene by the horses, Max and Fidello also watching them.

It was Cassandra who moved first. She lunged at Nico, her sword slashing towards his chest. There was a sharp clang as Nico easily blocked her. Recovering her balance she saw just how easy this was for Nico; his eyes were taking everything in but even with his attentiveness he looked... bored. Gritting her teeth Cassandra went at him again but not as carefully. She’d originally planned to just test him, for it to be just a simple spar; but seeing that look on his face…

There was clang after clank in the dreary courtyard as they spared, their sword connecting multiple times, with Cassandra getting more and more frustrated. With every swing that connected there were two more that Nico just avoided, never attacking her himself. He danced out of the way with deadly grace, still keeping a look of disinterest on his face. It pissed her off. 

Snarling Cassandra rushed forwards and tried to stab him, all inhibitions forgotten. She just registered his eyes widening slightly then the next thing she knew her sword was clattering onto the stone a few feet away. Numbly she looked at her empty gloves as Nico lowered his sword, a patient frown on his face. “I understand the anger of not being able to beat your opponent but it's important to not lose your head. That mistake can be fatal.”

Breathing deeply Cassandra wiped rain from her eyes, regarding him. She greatly disliked being bested so easily but as she calmed down she couldn’t argue with his point. Scowling her stood straight and gave him an approving nod, “I guess you can use your sword after all.”

Nico blinked at her then smiled, “It would seem so.”

She smiled back and looked over to their audience, resigned for the looks she knew that would get. Eugene and Rapunzel where opening gaping at the kid, jaws slack as they stared at the two of them in shock. 

Nico snorted, “I guess no one’s beaten you before?”

Sighing Cassandra sheathed her sword, “Not that they’ve seen. My father can kick my butt.”

“Hummm,” Nico hummed and a dark look flashed in his eyes but it vanished as Rapunzel bounded over to them.

“That was amazing!” she exclaimed, staring at Nico with open awe, “How did you learn to fight like that?”

Curious Cassandra looked over to the kid and was taken aback when his face darkened considerably. A growl rumbled in his throat before he shrugged, “I was self taught, mostly.”

“That’s impossible,” Eugene stated and they looked up as he reached them. “There’s no way for you to get that good on your own. You were taught but unconventionally right?”

Nico stared darkly up at the older man before nodding, his shoulders relaxing. Singing he flipped the sword over and offered it back to Cassandra. “When will we really start hunting?”

Raising an eyebrow she took it slowly, “As soon as you want.”

“Now then,” he stated and started over to where she’d propped up his sword. She followed him and he was just reaching for it when Nico paused. Coming up alongside him she watched as he picked up the bronze sword instead.

“Where did you get this?” he asked, an odd bur to his throat.

“We found it right before we found you.” Blinking Nico looked back at Rapunzel as she and Eugene followed them. “It was in an abandoned farmhouse.”

Nico took this in with a slow blink, “Do you know how long its been there?”

Confused Cassandra tried to read the look on his face, “I would guess several years, maybe a decade or two.”

“Ah.” he breathed then offered the sword to her, “You’ll need this.”

Startled she looked down at the gloaming blade, “Why? What's wrong with my sword?”

“Nothing,” he assured her, “But the creature we’re hunting can only be killed by specific metals. This blade is Celestial Bronze, one of the few that works.”

“So regular iron won't do anything,” Cassandra took it from him and checked the balance; it was perfect.

Nico shook his head as he picked up his own, “No.”

Sliding it into the scabbard on her hip (it fit surprisingly well) she raised a brow at him, “When were you going to mention this?”

Buckling his sword to his belt Nico shrugged, “I wasn’t sure.” He turned away from her glare and eyed the horses. “Will they carry us?”

Sighing Cassandra nodded as Rapunzel went over and scratch the white stallions neck. “This good boy is Max and the lovely lady is Fidello.”

Nico hummed absently and approached the mare when Cassandra took Maxs reins. Fidello regarded him for a moment, her nostrils flaring. Suddenly her whole demeanor changed and her ears snapped to her skull, and lifted her head with a distressed whinny. 

“Whoa, its ok. He won’t hurt you.” Quickly Rapunzel went over and stroked her nose, trying to calm her. They all glanced at Nico to see him looking at the mare with a knowing frown.

The boy sighed and came to lean against the stall wall. “I smell wrong don’t I?” At his soft question the horse tossed her head and regarded him with wide eyes. However he kept his gentle persona as he watched her, “It's an unnatural stench right? Something you're designed to avoid.” 

The horse whinnied thickly and back further into her stall. Nico sighed as Max looked over at them and nickered, drawing Fidello’s attention. They stared at each other for a moment before the mares ears started to flick forwards again. She looked over at Nico and he gave her a gentle smile.

“Umm… what was that about?” Eugene asked and pointed to the kid. 

Nico sighed and offered his hand towards Fidello who gently nudged it in greeting. “Is a side effect from my… bloodline.” Cautiously he eyed them then continued, “My family tends to work with… the non-living and it kinda, clings to us.”

“What do you mean non-living?” Cassandra asked, her eyes narrowing.

Scowling Nico looked at her, “Look; it doesn't matter that much. We need to catch the Empousa before it kills anyone.”

Cassandra glared at him, frustrated that she couldn’t get any real answer from him. But her desire to protect the citizens of Corona won over. “Fine,” she snapped and gilded Max out of his stall, Nico doing the same with Fidello. The mare was still unnerved by him but she allowed him to get into the saddle after Cassandra had done so with Max.

Wrapping the reins around her hand she looked over at him, “Where do we start?”

Nico chewed on his lip as he settled in the saddle, “We should start where you found me. If there’s nothing in the area we’ll have to travel up the roads till we find something.”

“What a wonderful plan,” Cassandra told him dryly but she did nudge Max forwards and soon enough they were trotting over the stone bridge and away from the city.


End file.
